Dash is Doomed!
by Rockgod96
Summary: Danny surprises and delights all with his new hobby of designing video games. But Jazz and Sam sense something sinister is lurking beneath his new-found pleasure. Rated T for strong language and hints of violence
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Danny Phantom fanfiction! (I've done others, but this is my first DP one). I'm trying to structure it like an actual DP episode. Let me know what you think of it so far!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This was not the greatest of days for 14-year-old Danny Fenton or his friends Sam or Tucker. Danny was once again the subject of a prank from school bully Dash Baxter, who stuck an ice pack down Danny's back while he was eating lunch in the common room. Once Danny felt something extremely cold on his back, he yelped and jumped around, trying to get it off his back, causing everybody to laugh at him, including Tucker, as much as he tried not to. Of course, this resulted in him getting a kick in the stomach from his best friend. For once, Danny wasn't being laughed at anymore.

The two were pissed off at each other for quite a while, only recently calmed down. Now the three had retired to the library, the one place where they could count on not being bullied.

Danny, however, was still angry.

In fact, he was furious.

He had been picked on by Dash before. Many times, in fact. But now, he was beyond sick of it. To Danny, Dash was no longer a bully who annoyed him. He was now taking it personally.

When he, Tucker, and Sam sat down at a table, Danny was hissing and snarling.

"Danny, are you still thinking about Dash?" Tucker asked.

"Yes," Danny growled through his teeth. "I….hate him. I hate his guts…so…much…"

"Danny, calm down!" Sam shouted. "Why are you so worked up about an ice pack down your back?"

"Yeah, that's all it was," Tucker added, trying to hold back a laugh. "And it was kind of-"

He suddenly cut off when Danny flashed a look at him. This was unlike any look he ever gave, well, anybody for that matter. When Tucker saw it, it instantly killed any urge to laugh. As far as he was concerned, that look should be the textbook definition of the evil eye. Danny's teeth were clenched so tightly that Tucker and Sam swore he was going to crack a few of them. His nose turned up higher than either of them would have thought possible, and his eyes. _Oh God, his eyes_. His eyebrows were scrunched down so tight it barely showed any of them, but the parts that they could see were ungodly. His eyes were red, and this wasn't a kind of red from crying, this was pure anger. Veins were visible and bulging.

"OK, man. I'm sorry," Tucker said quickly and nervously. "You…you were right. That…that wasn't funny. I-I'm sorry. I-I-I-I really should know better. I shouldn't s-stand for that. _I'm sorry please don't hurt me man!_ "

Fortunately, that seemed to be enough to calm Danny down. His fist unclenched, and his face relaxed. Somewhat. He was still extremely angry.

"Oh, that is it!" He shouted, which then got the librarian to shush him. He continued under his breath, "I am done with being picked on by Dash! I'm done with being picked on by all his friends! I'm done with being teased by the girls! I'm sick of Paulina!" Unknown to him, Sam smirked at that last comment. "I am not going to take this anymore! I'm doing it! That _fucker_ is going down!"

Sam and Tucker winced. This was the first time they had ever heard Danny swear. That was enough to tell them that this wasn't just typical post-bullying anger. This was serious. Danny was going to do something very harsh.

Very aggressive.

Very…Sam and Tucker feared…violent.

"Danny, chill out." Sam said, in a calm yet somewhat panicked tone. "Don't you think there's enough violence going on already? Besides, did anything Dash do to you really makes him deserve to get-"

"His spinal cord ripped out of his back?" _Damn, that's graphic_ , Tucker thought. "No, not really," he admitted. Tucker and Sam both breathed in relief. But then Danny continued. "But it's the only way I can get him to never pick on me again!"

His two friends were really scared now. This was it. Danny was actually going to try to kill Dash. They had to do something to stop him. And fast.

"Danny, no! Stop it!" Sam put her foot down. "I hate Dash just as much as you do, but I will not let you come to school with a gun and kill him. Or anyone else! And I _will_ tell Jazz about this if you don't knock it off!"

Danny sat down, defeated. Even though she wasn't the nagging queen that she was before, Jazz still had a tendency to be overprotective of her little brother. Though she did know this and often tried to back off, but she would never stop caring for her little brother. And if she found out about this, Danny knew that she would never let him out of her sight again. Probably for good reason, he had to admit, but it would still be annoying.

He sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just…I…I hate him so much. I just never wanna see him again!"

"I get it, Danny. I hate him too, but please do not think about killing him. We really do not need any of that drama in our lives," Sam said sternly yet sympathetically.

"Yeah, I know. I…I'll try to think of something else. Maybe I can get a punching bag. Then when I get home, I'll have something to take my anger out on."

"There, see? You're already makin' progress!" Tucker said.

"Maybe I can at least draw some pictures of me beating him up for a change. That'll at least make me feel good."

"Well, that's not the best idea," Sam said, but admitted, "But it's better than actually doing it."

"Yeah! I'll-" Then Danny stopped. He turned his attention to something lying on the table next to them.

It was a book.

Of course, they were in a library, so seeing books lying around was to be expected.

But there was something about this one book in particular that really stood out to Danny.

It's title on the cover read,

 **Game Programming for Beginners: The Start of a Lifetime Adventure**

 **Written by id Software founders John Carmack, John Romero, Adrian Carmack and Tom Hall**

"No…" Danny said, a grin coming up to his face. "I know exactly what to do…I know exactly how to control my anger…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

( _cue the kickass theme song_ )

 _He's a Phantom…_

 _Danny Phantom…Danny Phantom…_

 _Yo, Danny Fenton, he was just 14_

 _When his parents built a very strange machine_

 _It was designed to view a world unseen_

…

 _When it didn't quite work, his folks just quit_

 _But then Danny took a look inside of it_

 _There was a big strobe flash, everything just changed_

 _His molecules got all rearranged_

 _When he first woke up he realized_

 _He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes_

 _He could walk through walls, disappear and fly_

 _He was more unique than the other guys_

…

 _It was then that he knew what he had to do_

 _He had to stop all the ghosts that were comin' through_

 _He's here to fight for me and you!_

 _Gonna catch 'em all, 'cuz he's Danny Phantom!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

( _title card: Dash is Doomed!_ )

( _the picture features Danny firing ectoplasm on and flipping off Dash, his friends, and many other people who have bullied Danny, in a style resembling the original Doom poster_ )

( _Written, produced, directed, and edited by Rockgod96_ )

( _Special thanks to Butch Hartman for creating Danny Phantom._

 _And hopefully for not suing me for using his characters in such profane and, some might say disturbing, ways_ )

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **What do you all think? For my first Danny Phantom fanfiction?**

 **I recently got into the show again for the first time in a decade after I realized it was available to watch on Hulu. And wow, having gone through high school since I last saw it, there's so many things that hit real close to home for me. In fact, part of this story is somewhat autobiographical. Still though, I tried not to make the characters** _ **too**_ **out of character and just wanted to show what Danny would say or do when he's finally been pushed over the edge by Dash and decided he's had enough of it. So let me know how I did.**

 **If anyone here wishes to talk with me, the best way to contact me is through Steam, which I am very active on. My username there is simply Rockgod and my profile picture is the same there as it is here. Send me a friend request and then a message through Steam chat and I'll respond.**

 **Word of warning though: I am really bad at keeping schedules. Between my time at Intel and working on some other stories (including a Teen Titans fanfiction I've had simmering for a while), there may be a long time before the next update, so bear with me.**

 **Until then, hope you all enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, back with a new chapter!**

 **Oh hey, something I forgot to mention at the end of the last chapter: If somebody could draw that Danny Phantom Doom poster, I would appreciate it. I'd do it myself, but I can't even draw a circle.**

 **Now, onto the story!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a very weird story about how Fenton Works now had a hot tub on its' roof. It all started not too long ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

( _Flashback_ )

 _Danny was walking downstairs one Saturday afternoon. Friday had been a rough day for him at school due to him being victim to another one of Dash's more elaborate pranks._

 _He went onto the rooftop to clear his head and get his inner thoughts mapped out. As soon as he exited the door to the roof, he noticed there was a hot tub on the roof, which he had never seen there before._

 _He went back downstairs to the kitchen, where Jazz and his parents were eating lunch. As usual, his parents – Jack and Maddie – were returning from another one of their many ghost experiments, with Jack going into great detail about his latest invention, and Jazz not caring. She had more respect for her parents' profession than she used to, but still wished they would occasionally talk to them about something that didn't involve ghosts. It got boring to hear about after a while._

" _Hey mom? Dad?" Danny asked._

" _Yes son, what is it?" Jack asked, looking up from the newspaper he was reading, no doubt searching it for any signs of paranormal activity going on in Amity Park._

" _When did you guys build a hot tub on the roof?"_

 _Jack, Maddie, and Jazz all looked at Danny as if he had grown a second head._

" _I don't know," Maddie responded, confused at first, then looking suspicious. "Jaaaaaack? When_ did _we get a hot tub on the roof?"_

 _However, Jack looked just as confused._

" _Hey, don't look at me! Would I ever build something in our house without you saying OK, Maddie?"_

 _Maddie frowned. "You don't want me to-"_

" _OK, all right. I did build a few things around here, but not a hot tub! I did not build any pool of water anywhere on our property! Son, are you sure you saw a hot tub up there?"_

 _Now it was Danny's turn to frown, frustrated that his parents weren't taking him seriously. "Dad, I am not looking this up. Go see it for yourself."_

 _So they did._

" _Well, bigger than day! There is a hot tub up here!"_

 _Maddie, also surprised, turn to look at her kids, but both Danny and Jazz shook their heads, knowing what their mother was going to ask them._

" _Well, I know what I'm going to do!" Jack proclaimed. "I am going to put cameras on this roof to keep a closer eye on things up here! I just know there's something out there…"_

 _Danny went back to his room, contemplating what just happened._

How _did_ that happen? We never had a hot tub up there before. Come to think of it, just last week, I wished to have my own hot tub, and now suddenly, I get…Wait a minute…

( _Flashback ends)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, whenever and however it happened didn't matter. All that did matter was that it happened, and now Danny found himself using it a lot, usually as a stress reliever, given all that he was going through at school.

Now, after coming home from his bad day and angry outburst in the library, he immediately went up to chill out. And this time, Tucker and Sam were also joining him. Danny and Tucker were wearing nothing but their swimming trunks while Sam was wearing a black two-piece that she made herself out of some (she would call) not so appealing Hot Topic lingerie that (she would say) she made better. Danny had to fight the urge to stare at her, and was glad that the lower half of his body was now underwater.

"So, how ya feeling, man?" Tucker asked, his shoulders and head relaxing on the edge of the tub.

" _Oooooooohhhhh_ ," Danny sighed, relaxing at the feel of the hot water easing his tense muscles. " _Muuuuuuch_ better. I needed this. Y'know, I'm ninety percent sure I know who put this hot tub here, but I don't care. For once, I wanna give her an award."

"So, just to be sure," Sam asked him. "You're not going to be an idiot and bring a weapon to Casper to be used against Dash? _Or anyone?_ "

"No, I'm over that now. Ever since I found that book, I've lost interest in getting violent. I've found other ways-"

"What's this about getting violent?" Another voice asked. Danny didn't even need to turn around. He knew whose voice that was. Jazz was now joining them.

Danny was now more comfortable chilling in a hot tub with his sister, having been uncomfortable at first, as it felt a little bit weird and nasty, but after words of encouragement from Jazz – and her repeatedly forcing him to share the tub with her – he got more used to it. Though he still wished that she'd wear the one-piece swimsuit she used to have instead of the two-piece bikini she just bought. He felt weird seeing her in that. It didn't really matter, though, once Jazz stepped in the water and Danny only had to see her from the waist up.

"Danny, I'm serious. What's this talk about you being violent?"

"Jazz, it's nothing. I-"

"No, Danny," she said firmly. "This is _serious_. I don't want to see anybody – least of all, my little brother – using violence against _anybody_ , so if there's something going on making you think violent thoughts, I want- no. I _need_ to know it, and I need to know it _now_." She was not letting him weasel his way out of this.

So, the three of them told Jazz what happened at school that day.

"…And I'm just so _fucking_ tired of being pushed around by Dash! I…I hate it! I wanna just fight back and break his _fucking_ nose!" Jazz sighed. Unlike Sam and Tucker, she was used to hearing her brother drop f-bombs, not that she was happy about it.

"Danny," Jazz told him. "You really need to go talk to someone. I agree that Dash bullying you has got to stop. But the more it happens, and the more you keep it bottled up, the harder it's going to come back and hurt you. The more it's going to hurt _all of us_. And I don't want it to. I love you, Danny." Of course, she didn't mean that in a creepy way, and Danny knew this. "I don't want anything very bad happening to you. But you have to do something. Tell the teachers and tell them _now_."

"What, you think Lancer's gonna listen to him?" Tucker asked Jazz. "He wants Dash to be his own son! He's going to pay the slightest bit of attention to anyone saying Dash is picking on them. Definitely not Danny! He goes out of his way to unfairly pick on him, too!"

"Hate to say, but I'm siding with Tucker," Sam said. "The teachers at school won't listen to him. Or any of us. Trust me, I know."

"Well, they WILL listen to me!" Jazz shouted indignantly. "And I WILL demand that Dash stop this! And I have my ways of convincing both him and Lancer to stop picking on my brother!"

"Jazz, really you don't have to-"

"Yes I do! I will not allow you, my dear little brother, to keep being tormented at school, which is where you should feel safe! And if nobody else will stop it, then I will!"

Danny sighed. He knew there was no stopping Jazz from protecting her brother. Not that he was complaining, but he sometimes felt there was little she could do that would have any lasting effect.

"Thanks, Jazz."

"My pleasure, Danny. I'll always look out for you. Anyway, you feel better now?"

"Much. This hot tub is helping me relax. And I checked out a book on designing video games at the library today. I think it's something I wanna do."

Jazz was surprised. "You? Making video games? I know you like playing them a lot, but actually creating them? I'm impressed."

"Yeah. I mean, I wanna be an astronaut, but who says I can't be a programmer as well? I could be a reverse John Carmack!" Of course, Danny had to explain to the others who John Carmack was. He only just found out today that Carmack was none other than a founder of id Software, the company that made _Wolfenstein_ , _Doom_ , _Quake_ , and many other games that became gaming icons. He also had a side career as an astronaut.

Jazz was a little concerned about her brother talking enthusiastically about _Doom_ , a game that was notorious for its' hardcore violence and satanic imagery. But she shrugged it off. After all, it was game about killing demons in hell. At least you play as a good guy, right?

"You know what we should do someday?" Danny asked, after a moment of silence.

"What?"

"When we're 21, we should build a bar up here on the roof. Liquor cabinet, beer kegs, put up some lawn chairs, a firepit, invite anyone up here onto the rooftop bar. And then, I'd spite Dash by refusing to let him join in on our parties," which got the other three laughing.

"I can see that," Sam said. "Ahhhhh, I can't wait to try out a Jäger Bomb."

"Ugh," Tucker groaned in disgust. "Jägermeister? I hear that stuff's nasty. I'm gonna get some Southern Comfort and orange juice and get an Alabama Slammer."

"You guys both have taste. You gotta have a White Russian." The other three stared at him. "What? I've never had one, I just like _The Big Lebowski_ , that's all."

"Jeez," Tucker said. "No wonder you're swearing so much these days."

"Yes, he's seeing a lot of questionable movies these days," Jazz said. "But I guess he is approaching that age. I just wanted him to be a kid for a little bit longer.

Well, anyway, if you're going to a hot tub party with a drink, you need to be classy. I am going to sit in the tub sipping on a Long Island Iced Tea."

"Whoa," Tucker said. "That's the drink with all the…drinks, isn't it?"

"Yes. Vodka, gin, rum, tequila, triple sec, then fill it with coke."

"Damn!" Sam shouted. "That's a lot!"

They continued to sit on their rooftop hot tub for another hour, before Maddie called them down for dinner, which Tucker and Sam decided to stay for.

After dinner, however, Danny was going to get started on his new side hobby as a video game designer.

After he finished his homework, that is.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. A bit longer than I expected. And I was able to get it finished and uploaded quickly too. I'm usually not able to do it this fast. I hope it lasts.**

 **Also, my Teen Titans fanfic is also still being worked on, so keep an eye open for that, too!**

 **I am available for talk any time (provided I'm not at work)! I am best contacted through Steam. My Steam username is simply Rockgod and my profile pic there is the same as it is here! Send me a friend request and talk to me through Steam chat, and I will gladly respond.**

 **Until then, please please** _ **please**_ **leave reviews and I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fellow readers! Sorry for the long wait. Long week at my job.**

 **Anyway, before we start, I'd like to run something by here: Has anyone ever wondered what a Danny Phantom story would be like if he ever ran ghosts…of** _ **real**_ **people?**

 **For example, I've had in my mind an idea of ghosts of real life rock stars (such as Elvis, John Lennon, David Bowie, etc) haunting Amity Park. What would you think of seeing a story like that? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **Now, onto the story!**

 **Warning: This first part can get intense. Turn back now if you don't have a strong stomach.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _It was a typical lunch hour at Casper High School._

 _All the students were seated in their usual spots: Dash, Paulina, Kwan, and the other popular kids were all seated in the popular kids' table, while Tucker and Sam sat at the table deemed for losers and outcasts. Jazz was sitting by herself, away from both tables._

 _Of course, one student was notably missing from the lunchroom._

" _Hey, where's Danny?" Sam asked, confused by the raven-haired boy's absence._

" _Yeah, that is weird," Tucker replied, but shrugged it off. "He's probably just watching more videos by that angry video game nerd in the computer lab. Maybe Lancer caught him and he's now in his office."_

" _Come to think of it, I haven't seen him all day today," Sam pointed out._

" _Huh. Yeah, neither have I. This isn't like him, even now," Tucker said, referring to the increasing amount of stress Danny was going through._

" _Boy, when Fenturd gets here…" Oop, speak of the devil… "We're gonna have some fun!" Tucker and Sam heard the all-too-familiar voice of Dash from their table, and the corresponding laughter from whatever he was telling them. The two outcasts rolled their eyes. When would Dash finally lay off and stop picking on Danny? Even Jazz from her table looked at them in disapproval. She was concerned that her brother would need to see a therapist from all the abuse he was taking from them. She heard him acting strangely lately, with sudden mood swings and uneven grades on his homework and assignments. She was beginning to worry that he was taking the painkillers that their parents kept in their medicine cabinet at home._

 _Suddenly, Danny entered the cafeteria. Only, something was extremely off about him. He walked in with his fists clenched so tightly that they were white. But the biggest change about him was his typical white shirt, blue jeans and red shoes were gone. They were replaced by black steel-toed boots and a long sand-colored trenchcoat._

 _Tucker was the first to take notice. "Well, there's Danny. But what's up with him? When did he start wearing all that stuff?"_

 _Sam turned her head and saw Danny. However, Danny wasn't walking toward their table, but rather, toward Dash's. His outfit and fists suddenly put some bad thoughts in her head. "Oh no," she gasped softly and gulped. She sensed trouble was coming._

" _Hey, Fenturd!" The idiotic football shouted, oblivious to the imminent actions. He tossed his empty soda can at Danny, which hit him in the head. But Danny didn't seem to care. Or even really notice that anything hit him._

" _Hey, back off!" Dash shouted. "This is where the cool people cool! You're not cool, Fenturd!"_

 _But so-called Fenturd did not listen, and only continued walking forward._

" _Fenton!" Finally Dash called him by his real name. "Are you deaf? Get the hell away from here!" Paulina was about to shout something at Danny, but quickly noticed Danny reaching into his trenchcoat. Now she was beginning to fear something bad happening._

 _She wasn't alone. "Uh….Dash?" Kwan asked._

" _What?!" He turned his head to scowl at Kwan but turned back to face Danny when he noticed him doing something out of the corner of his eye._

 _Danny was pulling something out of his trenchcoat. Something that every high school student, parent of a high school student, and high school staff member feared._

 _A sawed-off shotgun._

 _Danny crushed the soda can with his boot and loaded some shells into his shotgun and then he cocked it. The shotgun was now locked and loaded and ready to fire._

 _Dash, Kwan, Paulina, and everybody else who saw the sight now looked scared. Danny was walking toward them with a deadly weapon, right after being teased and mocked…for the last time. His face was emotionless. Well, actually, no. It wasn't. There was emotion on his face. Rage. Pure, unadulterated rage. Directed at the school bully who had now pushed him too far and was going to pay for it._

 _Dash, to say the least, was terrified. With his weapon and rage-filled face, he was now afraid of Danny: The one person he had bullied. At that point, the only sounds he could hear were his and Kwan's heavy and fast breathing and his own heart slamming against his ribcage. He had to do something, and fast. He also had to be careful because Danny now had a ranged weapon that could end his life in an instant. But as Danny got closer to the table, and now aiming his firearm, Dash put his hands up, and quietly and timidly said, "Hey-hey, Danny. T-Take it easy, huh? Is…is…is this necessary? Can't we just, you know, talk? OK, maybe I shouldn't have-"_

 _Except for the ones who saw the prior events unfold, everyone in the cafeteria all at once found out what Danny was doing. A shotgun blast rang out through the cafeteria. Everyone turned to look in its' direction and what they saw was Dash flying backwards, his arms flailing in despair and with a visible hole in his stomach with blood leaking out of it._

" _Oh my God!"_

" _Danny's got a gun!"_

" _He shot Dash!"_

 _Screams of terror from panicked students rang out through the cafeteria. Many of them started to flee the scene, leaving behind their lunches, and for some of them, their cell phones, for once more concerned about their lives than their electronics. Tucker and Sam ducked under their table, with Jazz joining them._

 _Kwan tried to run for his life, but he wasn't quick enough to escape the shotgun shell that shot him in the back, sending him flying not too far from where Dash now lay bleeding._

 _Danny then turned his attention to Paulina, now shaking in fear for her life. In a way, she thought Danny now looked sexy, but the fact that he wasn't afraid to outright kill people ruined it for her. "D-Danny, don't," she stuttered. She sighed in relief for a moment after Danny put his shotgun down, but panicked again when he reached into his trenchcoat and pulled out a pair of Glock 17 pistols._

" _DANNY, PLEASE!" She begged him, with tears streaming down her cheeks, but Danny ignored her pleas and simply unloaded his pistols into her chest, knocking her over backwards, with many bullet holes visible in her chest._

 _As Paulina lay on the ground, crying in pain, Danny then walked away from the table and towards the loser's table._

 _Sam, Tucker, and Jazz saw him walking over, scared out of their skulls. Sam hugged Tucker tightly, preparing for the end. Jazz was also scared, but still had a pleading look on her face. "Danny," she squeaked. "I'm your sister. We're your friends. Please don't hurt us."_

 _Danny stood and stared at them for a while, then walked away from them. Although still feeling it was too early to let their guards down, the trio was grateful Danny didn't harm them, proving that he wasn't completely mentally unstable._

 _Danny once again turned his attention to Dash. Dash was lying on the ground, groaning from the pain, and wincing in fright at the pool of blood he was lying in. Then he saw Danny walking over to him, every one of his footsteps sounding like a roar of thunder. Danny put one of his pistols away, but still kept one of them out. As he got closer, Dash feared the absolute worst was going to happen. All he could do now was the first thing that came into his head. "WAIT! Fenton! No! Don't shoot me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything! Don't shoot me and I'll never be-"_

 _But Danny ignored him again and coldly aimed his pistol and Dash and shot him in the head, his rage-filled face being the last thing Dash ever saw. The trio under the table wincing at the sight, and the blood and brains that came out._

 _Next, Danny turned his attention at the other students fleeing from the cafeteria. Danny reached into his trenchcoat again and pulled out his deadliest weapon yet: A homemade pipe bomb._

 _He activated it and tossed it over at the crowd rushing to the exit of the school building. The trio closed their eyes and covered their ears as an explosion rang out, destroying the school's entrance doors, with a big cloud of blood and smoke covering it._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jazz woke up with a huge gasp. She sprang forward on her bed, clutching her blankets tightly. She was drenched in sweat. After breathing heavily for a minute, she sighed in relief. The whole thing was just a dream. It didn't actually happen.

But it felt _so real_.

She spent a moment to get her thoughts together, and then it dawned on her: Is that really how Danny feels towards his peers? She knew he struggled in high school. She knew that he was often a victim of bullying and on the lower end of the social chain at Casper High, but if he hated it so much that he wanted to open fire on them, then there was a serious problem.

Jazz tried her best to stay out of her brother's business. She knew that before she was overprotective of him and tried to shield him from things that she thought would warp and corrupt his mind. Usually it was their parents' obsessions with hunting ghosts, but she stopped once she realized he didn't need her to protect him.

But this? Danny being a killer? This was something to be concerned about. She wasn't afraid that she'd be overprotective about this. What she was worried was that Danny's mind might be so corrupted from being bullied that he'd actually do this.

Jazz buried her face into her pillow and cried into it. That nightmare was enough to convince her that Danny was going through so much torment in his life right now. And the thought of that broke her heart. She never liked seeing her little brother in pain, especially not this much.

She had to do something. She didn't want to stand at the funerals of her classmates and Danny himself feeling guilty that she didn't do enough to prevent it from happening. But now, she felt she could do something, and she was going to.

It was 4 AM. She got out of her bed and walked over to Danny's bedroom. She quietly opened his door, being careful not to wake him up.

Danny was obviously asleep, and looked like he was calm. But Jazz could see some wrinkles on his face and eyes, implying that he lost some sleep. Maybe it was from his social life, maybe it was from all the time he spent fighting ghosts, maybe it was something else entirely that Jazz didn't know about. But Jazz didn't care what was causing his insomnia. She just wanted to stop it.

Then she heard Danny whimper in his sleep. He spoke out some incoherent gibberish as well, but it sounded really scared and pained.

Danny was then starting to thrash in his bed. That was enough. She silently walked over to his bed, so not to wake him up, then she leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Danny? Is everything okay?"

Danny only whimpered some more. But he sounded like he was saying, " _No…not O…Don't let…them…_ "

Jazz immediately felt like questioning Danny as to who he was talking about, but decided not to, since it didn't matter who was giving him problems, just that he was having problems. And now he was lying flat on his stomach, his blankets and comforter twisted around his body, his body tense and scrunched up, and he was digging his fingers into his pillow, clutching it so tightly his knuckles turned white.

In worry, Jazz leaned over and massaged his shoulders. Danny seemed to be relaxing at that, his in-sleep moaning and whimpering slowed down and eventually stopped. His body relaxed, and his hands let go of the sheets, restoring the color in them.

Jazz sighed, realizing her brother was now at peace with whatever inner battle he was fighting. She fixed up his bed sheets, so that they were no longer wrapping around his body threateningly but instead comforting him, as they should.

" _Thank…Ja…_ " Danny moaned in his sleep.

Jazz smiled. She couldn't tell whether Danny was still asleep or if he actually knew she was there, but she didn't care. All she knew was that she made him feel better, and that was all that mattered. It may have been the middle of the night, but when Danny needed help, she would always be there, no matter what time it may be.

"Anytime, Danny," she said softly and sweetly. She gave him a kiss on his forehead and whispered, "I love you, Danny. I'll always be here for you." From the tips of his mouth, Jazz could swear she saw a smile creeping up.

She tiptoed out of his room, being careful not to bump into the bowling ball that was on his floor (why did he even have that there? Jazz often asked), stepped out into the hall, quietly closing the door behind her.

She walked over to her and Danny's bathroom, got herself a glass of water, then returned to her bedroom. She climbed into bed, feeling very satisfied knowing that he was now doing better because of her. She covered herself with her blankets, and even though she was still a little shaken up by her nightmare, it didn't take long for her to return to sleep.

Jazz remembered how Danny would always be there for her, whether it was to prevent that dreaded new counselor Penelope Spectra from killing her peppy mood, or when Johnny 13 made her so lovestruck that she turned her back on him and kept yelling at him for spying on them, even though he was actually trying to save her. But despite all that, he never gave up on her.

And she would never give up on him. She would always be there for him.

She was a big sister. That was her job.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Sorry it took so long for me to update this story. My job was one factor, but the biggest one was writing Jazz's nightmare where Danny was a school shooter. It's not that I had writer's block and didn't know what to write. It was that writing it was very uncomfortable for me to do. I thought that it was very out of character for Danny, which, being that it was a dream, was excusable, but it was still hard for me to write Danny randomly coming to Casper High to kill his classmates. If you thought it was hard to read, I bet it was even harder for me to write. But I still tried to pull through. I found watching the YouTube series Freeman's Mind helped me to either concentrate or take my mind off of writing the difficult parts. Whatever the case, it helped.**

 **Sorry for the long wait, but don't worry. I promise the next chapter will come sooner.**

 **Until then, you know how to contact me if you wish to speak to me, and I'll see you later!**


End file.
